tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of cars with non-standard door designs
This is a list of cars with non-standard door designs, sorted by door type. These car models use passenger door designs other than the standard design, which is hinged at the front edge of the door, and swings away from the car horizontally and towards the front of the car. The main types of non-standard door designs are: * Butterfly - hinged at the top of the door; open up and outward. * Canopy - roof and sides are one unit hinged at the front (usually); entire assembly opens vertically. * Suicide - hinged on the back end of the doorframe; open horizontally toward the rear. * Gullwing - hinged to the roof at the top of the door; open upward. * Scissors - hinged at the top front corner of the door; open by rotating vertically upwards. * Sliding - mounted or suspended from a track; open by sliding horizontally alongside or into the vehicle sidewall. Scissor doors ]] *Alfa Romeo Carabo *Bugatti EB110 *Dome Zero *HTT Pléthore *Lamborghini Aventador *Lamborghini Countach *Lamborghini Diablo *Lamborghini Murciélago *Lamborghini Reventon *Lamborghini Veneno *Mitsuoka Orochi *MTX Tatra V8 *Renault Twizy *Oullim Spirra *Spyker C8 *Spyker C12 Zagato *Vector M12 *Vector W8 *Vector WX-3 *Zender Fact 4 Butterfly doors ]] Road cars *Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale *Devon GTX *Donkervoort D8 GT *Enzo Ferrari *Ferrari LaFerrari *Fulgura *Gillet Vertigo *Joss Supercar *Lotec Sirius *McLaren F1 *McLaren M6GT *McLaren MP4-12C (doors are not hinged at the roof, unlike most butterfly door designs) *McLaren P1 *Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren *Mosler MT900 *Nissan R390 GT1 *Panoz Esperante GTR-1 *Saleen S7 *SSC Aero *SSC Tuatara *Stealth B6 *Toyota Sera *Ultima Mk. 3 *Ultima Sports *Ultima GTR *Manta Cars Montage Racing cars A common door design on Group C, IMSA GTP cars of the 1980s and early 1990s and recently on Daytona Prototype and Le Mans Prototype cars, this list does not include cars categorized as such. *Alfa Romeo Tipo 33 *Alfa Romeo 33/2 *Chevron B70 *Ferrari 512M/S *Ferrari 330P3/4 & 412P *Lola T70 Mk3B *Porsche 917 Concept cars *Bertone Mantide *BMW i8 *Ferrari P4/5 by Pininfarina *Isuzu XU-1 *GT by Citroen *Lotus M250 *Mazda Furai *Mazda Kiyora *Mazda RX500 *Mazda Taiki *SEAT Fórmula *Saab PhoeniX *Subaru Advanced Tourer *HU-GO Gullwing doors ]] Production cars * Autozam AZ-1 (a Kei car) * Bricklin SV-1 * Bristol Fighter * DeLorean DMC-12 * De Tomaso Mangusta (engine compartment) * Gumpert Apollo * Isdera Commendatore 112i * Melkus RS 1000 * Mercedes-Benz 300SL * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * Pagani Huayra * Suzuki Cara (badge engineered AZ-1) Kit cars ]] * AMT Piranha * Bradley GTII * Dare DZ * Eagle SS Mk1 * Fiberfab Aztec 7 * Foers Ibex * GP Talon * Innes Lee Scorpion K19 * RPB GT * Replicar Cursor * Sterling Sports Cars Sterling Car also known as Nova in UK * Cimbria and Neria (US versions of same car, made in diff years - later became the Eagle SS in the UK) * Manta Cars Mirage, which has two-part split doors where the top half is a removable gullwing door and the lower half is a scissor door Racecars * Chaparral 2D * Chaparral 2F * Howmet TX * Lola T70 Mk3 * Mercedes-Benz 300SLR * Nimrod Aston Martin * Opel Astra V8 Coupe * Peugeot 905 Concept cars *Alfa Romeo 33.2 *Aston Martin Bulldog *Isdera Commendatore 112i *Jiotto Caspita *Kia KV7 - normal doors up front, rear doors are gullwing *Mazda Ryuga *Mercedes-Benz C111 *Mercedes-Benz C112 *Opel Astra Xtreme (based on the racecar listed above) *Opel ECO Speedster *Volvo YCC *Tesla Model X Suicide doors Models of automobile that featured suicide doors (i.e., doors hinged at the rear) include (but are not limited to): * Adler Typ 10 2.5 Litre (1937–1940) * Alfa Romeo Romeo 1 and 2 * Austin FX4 — the classic London black cab * Austin 7 - many two-door versions * Autobianchi Bianchina Transformabile * Bentley State Limousine * Bugatti Atlantic (1937) * Bugatti Type 57 (1934) * Bugatti T57 Aerolithe (1935) * Buick Roadmaster 1st generation (rear), 2nd generation (front) * Cadillac Eldorado Brougham – (1957) * Cadillac Fleetwood (1st generation) Note: Zoom in on the rear door and possibly the second. * Chevrolet Master 2-door (1935) * Chevrolet Master Deluxe 2-door (1935)) * Chrysler Imperial Parade Phaeton * Chrysler Royal (rear doors) * Citroën 2CV early models (1948–1964) * Citroën H Van * Citroën Traction Avant (1934–1957) * Dacia Logan MCV * Delahaye * DeSoto cars in the 1940s (1946-48 S-11) * DKW 1000 S (1958–1961) (Front door) * DKW F7 (1937–1939) * DKW F8 (1939–1942) * Dodge cars in the 1930s & 1940s * EMW 340 (1949–1955) (Front door) * Facel Vega Excellence * Fiat 500 (approx. 1936-57) * Fiat 500 Spyder Bertone (1947) * Fiat 508 Balilla (1934–1939) (Rear door on 4-door sedans) * Fiat 518 Ardita (1933–1938) * Fiat 600 * Fiat 1100 (1960) (Front door) * Fiat 1200 (1955) (Front door) * Fiat AR 55 Campagnola (1963) * Fiat Camareno 1100 (1932) * Fiat FS (1946) * Fiat Topolino (1936–1955) * Ford Model B (1932) (1932 V8) * Ford F-150 SuperCab (1997–present) (Front doors conventional with rear suicide half-doors) * Ford Ranger (2000–present) (Supercab version has two rear suicide doors) * Ford Thunderbird 4-door models (1967–1971) * Goggomobil (1955) * Honda Element (2003–present) (Has conventional front doors, with suicide half-doors in rear) * Hongqi CA 72 * Hongqi CA 770/772/773 * Hongqi CA 7650 * Hongqi HQE * Jaguar MK4 (1946) (Front door) * Jowett Javelin (1947–1953) * Lancia Aprilia (1937–1948) * Lancia Ardea (1939–1953) * Lancia Augusta (1933–1936) * Lancia Aurelia (1950–1958) * Lincoln Continental 4-door sedans (1961–1969), 4-door convertibles (1961–1967) * Maybach Zeppelin * Mazda B-Series and Mazda BT-50 Freestyle Cab (2002–present) * Mazda RX-8 (2004–2011) (Has conventional front doors, with suicide half-doors in rear) * Mercedes-Benz 170 (1928–1948) * Mercedes-Benz 200t (1934) * Mercedes-Benz 500 * Mercedes-Benz 540 (1938) * Mercury 4-door sedan (1949–1951) * MG TF (1953) * MINI Clubman — Has conventional front doors, with one rear suicide half-door * Nissan Titan — Extended cab models * Nissan Prince Royal- rear * Opel Kapitän (1938–1953) (Rear door) * Opel/Vauxhall Meriva (2010–present) (Rear door) * Packard 110 Sedan (1941) (Rear door) * Panhard Dyna * Peel P50 * Peugeot 202 (1938) * Peugeot 203 (1948–1960) * Peugeot 301 (1935) * Peugeot 302 (1937) * Peugeot 402 (1938–1950) * Peugeot 402 Darlmat (1950) * Peugeot 601 (1940) * Pierce Silver Arrow * Praga Piccolo Furgon (1938) * Renault 4CV (1946–1961) (Front door) * Riley RM (1945–1955) (Front door) * Rolls-Royce Phantom * Rolls-Royce Phantom Coupe * Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe * Rolls-Royce Ghost * Rolls-Royce Phantom I, II, III, IV, V and VI * Rolls-Royce Silver Dawn (front) * Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith * Rover P4 (Cars like the Rover 90 had conventional front doors, with suicide rear doors) * Rover P3 * Rover SF12 (1946) (Both doors rear hinged) * Saab (Saab 92, Saab 93 and Saab 95/96 early models) * Saturn Ion Quad Coupe (2002–2007) (Has conventional front doors, with suicide half-doors in the rear.) * Saturn SC (1999–2002) (One rear suicide half-door on driver's side) * Savage Rivale Roadyacht GTS (2009) * Singer SM1500 (1947–1954) (Rear door) * SEAT 600, SEAT 600 D (1957–1970) * SEAT 800 (1963-1968) * Škoda 1101/1102 (1946–1952) * Škoda Popular (1933–1946) * Spyker D12 * Studebaker Champion (1939–1952) (Rear door on 4-door Sedans) * Subaru 360 * Sunbeam-Talbot Ten * Sunbeam-Talbot 90 (Rear door on four door models) * Syrena early models * Tatra T57 (1931–1948) * Tatra T600 (1947–1952) (Front door) * Toyota Century Royal * Toyota Origin * Toyota FJ Cruiser (2006–present) (Conventional front doors, suicide half-doors in rear) * Tucker Torpedo (1948) (Rear door) * Vespa 400 (1960) * Volkswagen Kübelwagen (WWII German military Jeep-like vehicle) (Front door) * Wanderer W24 (1937–1940) * Zastava 750 (1956–1969) * ZAZ-965 Canopy doors on a Sterling Nova]] on a Saab Aero-X ]] *Bond Bug *1985 Buick Wildcat concept car *Ferrari Modulo *Isuzu COA *Lancia Stratos Zero concept car *Loremo (Large bottom-hinged front canopy) *Maserati Birdcage 75th - (Extended canopy door - Front 2/3 of the top of the car lifts up and moves forward) *Messerschmitt KR175 / KR200 (Aircraft-style canopy, hinge on right side) *Nova (kit car) *Peel Trident *Saab Aero-X concept - (Canopy lifts upward and forward, sides move outward and forward) * Yamaha OX99-11 Sliding doors A common door design on minivans and commercial vehicles, this list exclude all vehicles categorized as such. * BMW Z1 (the Z1 used unhinged doors that lowered into the chassis) * Kaiser Darrin (Used "pocket doors" that slide forward into the front fender.) * Lincoln Mark VIII Concept (Doors "rolled" into underbody of frame and disappeared from view, much like a blind. Prototype) * Mercedes-Benz NAFA Researchvehicle (A very small car similar to the Smart Fortwo with 2 doors sliding forward (at the front). * Peugeot 1007 * Toyota Porte Other door types *AMC Pacer (1975–1980) - Aircraft-style doors hinged to open out and up at an angle (upward arc allowing for easier entry when door can not be fully opened) with the passenger door four-inches (101 mm) longer than the driver's (facilitating access, particularly for the rear seats on the safer curb-side in countries that drive on the right), as well as rain gutters hidden inside the door's roof cut outs. *Aston Martin uses a "swan door" design on their Vantage, DB9, Virage, DBS, Rapide and One-77 models. They open outward like a conventional door, but hinge slightly upward as well for better ground clearance. * The Jaguar C-X75 and Honda HSC also feature swan doors. *Alfa Romeo Disco Volante - similar to the swan doors.Photograph *Alfa Romeo Pandion - large rear-hinged scissor doors *Ford GT, Ford GT40 and Ford GT90 - Panels extend from the top of the doors, which fill gaps on both sides of the roof *Honda CR-V (1995-2007) - Side doors conventional, but featured a two-part rear opening with the glass top hinged and the lower door side hinged. The design was later continued on Toyota RAV4 (1994-2012). * Hudson Italia (1953–1954) - Doors cut into the roof (also called aircraft doors) for easier entry and exit. *Isetta - Single front-mounted door was hinged on one side *Smyk - Single front-mounted door was hinged on the bottom. *Koenigsegg uses a "dihedral synchro-helix" system for their vehicles (named raptor doors by a company which makes a door conversion kit for regular cars) which are similar to scissor doors but are much more mechanically complex. This is used in their CC8S, CCR, CCX, Agera, and Agera R models. *Mitsubishi Toppo and Hyundai Veloster - Single door on the one side and front and rear door on the other side. *Peugeot EX1 Concept - Each of the two "suicide doors" is adjoined with a corresponding seat, so opening a door out moves the seat out for easier seating. *Zündapp Janus - Front and rear mounted side-hinged doors *BMW-Mini Clubman - Has 3-doors, with the rear door available on the (N.A.) passenger side, has no exterior handle, and is less than half the width of the front door. *Smart Crossblade - Has a minimal "sword-like" door. References Category:Car doors Cars with unusual door designs Cars with unusual door designs